comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-13 - Fast Food Apology
It's a nice, peaceful day in San Francisco. Birds are chirping, sun is shining, 4 bank robbers are running out of the First National Bank with the money and a hostage. They push her into the car and take off with the cops in pursuit. Unfortunately for them, SF has a new person who's been staying at the Titan Tower. This blond has been out on the street, not in her secret ID but still in civilian clothes, trying to get in good with the locals. A blue of blue and red though and she's in uniform and in the way of the getaway car which hits into her, causing it to stop rather suddenly. Just another day for Supergirl. The two in the back get out of the car, holding their hostage with a gun to her head. Wally has been meaning to see his old friends with the Titans. Ever since Linda left, Wally has had no idea what to do with himself. Visiting old friends may be just the ticket to get him out of his funk. A crimson and yellow streak snakes its way through the city on a path destined with Titan's Tower. However before that path can end at the tower, Wally comes across the attempted getaway and hostage situation. The Fastest Man Alive skids to a stop a block away from the unfolding event and a gust of wind strikes him seconds later as his wake catches up with him. Kara Zor-El sighs a bit. "Really? There are about 6 different ways I could stop you before you can even squeeze that trigger. Do I really have to pick one of them?" One of the hostage takers starts yelling at her about how she's going to blow the hostage's head off if someone doesn't bring him a helicopter with - There's a blue blur and his gun and his partner's gun are both gone and in Supergirl's hands. A little squeeze and both guns are crumpled pieces of steel instead. "Are we done now?" she asks as the police close in and the robbers raise their hands, giving up the hostage. The former Kid Flash stood there down the street with his arms crossed over his chest. A toe tapped idlly as he watched Kara do her thing. A wry grin forms on the Scarlet Speedster's face at what she does. When the would-be hostage takes give themselves up, Wally is suddenly standing within speaking distance to Kara; A gust of wind follows the Speedster's arrival. He's 'slow clapping' when he says, "Brav-O." Kara Zor-El looks at The Flash. "Oh... hi... Flash" She pauses, realizing the last time they met she wasn't quite herself and hasnt made an apology since then. "Hey... I actually got something for you. Gift basket. You know... to say sorry for what happened on the moon." She bites her lip a bit. The Flash raises a hand and waves off her offer, "Hey, don't worry about it. We know you weren't yourself, it's alright. I'm back to one hundred percent and haven't thought about it since." He gestures towards the crooks that are getting carted away, "Please tell me you learned that trick from me?" Kara Zor-El smiles a bit awkwardly. She didn't, but figures she shouldnt say that. "Um... yes. Yes I did." She pauses. "Um... buy you lunch? I still feel really bad about what happened even if you say it's okay." The Flash humphs with amusement at what she says, "Even if I say it's alright, you still feel bad?" He pauses to consider before saying, "Sure. Sure; Let's do lunch." Another pause and he quips, "I wonder how long I can juice you out of free lunches..." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Good. Yeah... Hawkman gave me the idea. I tried to give him a gift basket and he said that food would be more the sort of thing you'd appreciate as an 'I'm sorry' gift. Meet at the Bistro on 3rd and Madison? I need to change." She looks at her uniform. "People stare at me too much like this" The Flash considers and nods, "Sure. 3rd and Madison." he repeats. He gestures over his shoulder with a jut of this thumb, "See you there, than." And if one were to blink they'd miss Wally running off. The crimson and yellow blur weaves through the city until it stops along Madison. Wally steps into the crowd, dressed in his typical civilian garb. He's is but a few steps from the bistro. Kara Zor-El meets Wally at the Bistro in her normal civilian clothes - again, she seems to have a difficult time with going out as Kara Kent rather than Kara Zor-El. In Metropolis, Gotham and Smallville, sure she does don the disguise, but hereE? She's basically Supergirl in civilian clothes. She waves Wally over. The Fastest Man Alive heads over to where Kara is waved over to. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and looks around the Bistro, "Eaten here before? Any recommendations?" He glances over to a small group at a small round table to see what they've all got and to see if it appeals to his midwestern tastes. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little "I like the crabcakes a lot, actually." She pauses. "The chateaubriand is pretty good too." An odd expression falls upon the redhead's face at what Kara suggests, "Shat-Oh-what?" He shakes his head, "If I can't pronounce it properly, I'm not going to try it." He says all this with good humor to his tone. He locates a table and settles into a chair, "Maybe a burger or four, hmmm? Kinda a meat and potatos type of guy, honestly." Kara Zor-El pauses. "Chateaubriand is steak." She pats your hand as you sit. "It's delicious trust me." Wally cuts his eyes to one side and his mouth forms a small line as he tries to hold in an expression of embarrassment. He grunts and clears his throat, "I think I'll have the Shat-Oh-Bree-On, than. Four of them." He pauses and adds with a little of uncertainty to his voice, "With ketchup?" Kara Zor-El rubs the bridge of her nose, realizing she should probably have just suggested the burgers. She checks her pocket to see how much money she has. Oh well. She looks up at the waiter. "Just a salad for me." Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. "So..... how have you been Wally?" she asks as the two of you wait for the meal. A grin, a goofy one, forms on the redhead's face again. He shakes his head, "I don't really know what goes with that, so I go with what I know." He leans back in his chair and considers her question to him. The grin fades and he answers, "Personally? I've been dealing with a lot of things that have dragged me down. Professionally? Status Quo." Kara Zor-El leans over the table. "Want to talk about it? My personal life is non-existent." Wally waves his hand dismissively, rejecting the desire to talk about it. He says, "Shouldn't have mentioned it. Let's just say it involves my wife leaving." Another dismissive wave and he gestures to Kara, "You? Non-Existant personal life? I would have figured differently." Kara Zor-El shrugs a bit. "Why?" She looks around. "I'm not exactly approachable I've found." She pauses. "Is it bad that I didnt even know you were married Wally?" The redhead shrugs his shoulders, "Ah, well... no. It isn't bad. I kinda, a while back, convinced The Spectre to mess with everyone's memories as a means to regaining my secret identity." He grunts, "Didn't work out too well." And to answer he first question he gestures to her, "Why not? I don't see how you're unapproachable. You know, when you don't have the S-Shield on your chest, I don't see you being unapproachable." Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. "Then why don't I have a boyfriend?" She pauses. "You know... I'm not really a big fan of having a secret identity. Especially if I ever want a boyfriend. Either I need to find someone who already knows about me, and that narrows the field a lot... or I have to lie to them in a relationship all the time, and I've read a lot of magazines which say honesty is important in a relationship." Wally laughs a little at what Kara says. He shakes his head, "Now there's a question I don't want to attempt to answer." He leans back a little further in his chair, "Don't trust everything you read in magazines. You'll discover that advice and information in those things often contradict one another from issue to issue." He crosses his arms over his chest, "As far as a secret identity... a lot of us have them in order to protect those that we care about; To keep our enemies from targetting them to get to us." He exhales a sigh and looks off to the side. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "No secret identity works just fine for Diana." She sips some water. "I'm planning on becoming an American citizen. As Supergirl, not the secret identity. What loved ones do I have? My cousin? He's... pretty much the least helpless person on the planet. Besides, I'm not saying abandon secret identities entirely... just... make the superhero identity a bit more.... civilian friendly. Not always associated with disasters and crimes." The Fastest Man Alive smiles and points to himself with a thumb to his chest, "You ever been to Central City? I think I and the other Speedsters are the living embodiment of that mentality. The Flash Museum is quite a little attraction. I am, however, a little biased in my opinion." A lightly chuckle is given. Kara Zor-El shakes her head no. "No, can't say I've been there. Maybe I'll visit it sometime." She smiles. "See.. that's what I mean. You have the right idea. I mean... my cousin... he does all sorts of great things, but lets face it.... people seem him as some sort of godlike champion. I don't want people thinking of me that way also. Or worse, just as 'his cousin.' I'm my own person, yknow." She shrugs a bit. "So.... you were married and what happened?" Wally shrugs his shoulders, "Seperated now. Went through a series of crisis that resulted in a former friend of mine, turning into the next incarnation of an enemy of my predecessor's and resulting in us losing our unborn children." His facial expression slumps along with his shoulders; A touchy subject. He mutters, "Suffice it to say, it was a lot to have to absorb and deal with. So Linda, one day, left. I haven't been able to track her down and talk to her about everything." Kara Zor-El sighs. "I'm sorry to hear that. Um...." She tries to change subjects. "So... did you used to be on some sort of team with some of the Titans?" Wally nods, "It's kinda why I didn't wanna get into it." There's a long pause after he says this. Finally he answers her question, allowing a small smile to form, "Ah, you could say that. I was one of the original Teen Titans." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "I'm not really sure I'm fitting in with the Titans myself. I'm doing nothing but fighting with Conner... I think I make Cassie uncomfortable... Slobo's been avoiding me. We had a date - it ended with robot ninjas attacking. I sort of skipped out on the date after we took care of them. Sort of think there might be issues with Robin also." She says lower, "And I think the new Tamaranean has a crush on me but it's... sorta weird." She pauses. "Roy's nice though." Wally raises his hands up in front of himself and says reassuringly, "Sounds like a typical Titans team." He continues to smile, "It's not the Titans without argueing, fighting, angst and weird crushes." He crosses his arms over his chest again. He says, "So you're a Titan now? Or are you just tagging along with the team?" Kara Zor-El shrugs a bit "Nightwing asked me to join so I...yeah, I guess I am now. Don't think any of them actually respect me though. They're always trying to boss me around and tell me what to do even when most of them are around my age. Just because I'm not totally familiar with all the customs on this planet." Wally nods in understanding, "Ah, the Titans." He says fondly. He uncrosses his arms long enough to wave dismissively, "Don't mind 'em. The Titans will warm up to you. Besides, if Nightwing wanted you on the team, there's a reason. You'll get more comfortable soon enough." Kara Zor-El shrugs. "Yeah... Sorta think the reason is the whole 'all the powers of Superman' thing, but it's just -really-...." She pauses "really really really frustrating" She stops talking a second as the food arrives. "So who are you with now?" she asks when the waiter leaves. When the food comes, Wally looks from the server to the food and then back to the server. He offers a nod of appreciation and says, "Thank you!" He looks back down to the food, grabs his utensils and then looks at Kara, "Ah, I'm a member of the Justice League. That is when I'm not embroiled in something going down in the Twin Cities." Kara Zor-El nods a little "Duh... yeah of course. Stupid me I should have known that." She watches Wally eat while she munches on her salad. "I havent actually been up there yet. Well... I've been 'up' there but not in the station itself. Is it nice?" Wally quickly, almost too quickly, eats his lunch. The four portions of his order are tackled in quick succession and soon four empty plates are left in front of him on the table. He leans back in his chair and says with a shrug, "It's pretty impressive, I admit. Certainly makes it more difficult for the League's enemies to strike at our HQ." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Hey... I was wondering... do you have like... a regular job? Not crimefighting, I mean. You know... a 9 to 5 job. I was thinking I should get one." The Redhead picks up a napkin and tabs at the side of his mouth, "Oh, yeah. I sure do. I'm a car mechanic. It's how I can afford to live the lavish lifestyle that I've grown accustomed to." The tone of his voice indicates that the last statement was made in jest. He places the napkin down on the table and pushes aside his plates, "That was pretty good. Good suggestion." Kara Zor-El smiles. "I'm happy you liked it. You have no idea how bad I feel about what I did, even if itw as just my evil half. I just -needed- to make it up to you all. GL and MM are probably going to be the hardest to make it up to." She pauses. "I mean I knocked him out with his own ring and almost crushed MM's throat. I mean.. she did... I mean evil me did." She pauses. "You know what I mean." She still hasnt even finished her salad in the time Wally's eaten all 4 steaks. "I wonder what I could do for a job." "We've all had times where we've done something that we regret... or have been forced to do that we regret." Wally says with another shrug, "Everyone's alright, so find solace in that, eh?" He then follows the line of conversation and responds, "As for a job. What is it that you like to do, besides beating up bank robbers?" Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "Well, I'm a scientist. My mom was a scientist. My father was an artist... I like art also. I was thinking something along those lines? But to be honest I'd even just work in a McDonalds if it meant doing something a little more normal for a change." The Fastest Man Alive smiles and gestures at Kara with a nod of his head, "Well there you go. Artistic or Scientific Fry Cook!" He shrugs his shoulders, "There's a lot out there to do, even in a sluggish economy. You could always sign on with STAR Labs to get your science on." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Actually I was also looking at a possible scholarship for college and internship at Wayne Enterprises. I met Mr. Wayne a week ago... you know... in my secret identity... and he said he might be able to swing an internship for me. He was sorta impressed about my take on fusion energy reactors." She pauses. "I didnt explain about cold fusion though - not sure the planet's ready for it but his tech teams are on the right track. Sorta." "See? There you go." Wally says with a point towards Kara, "You're already on your way to getting yourself setup with something to do. Mr. Wayne's got the resources and contacts to make sure an internship would be a great addition to the resume." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "It's more I want to actually be able to do something for the planet beyond being able to juggle tanks." Wally laughs at that prospect, "That ain't enough for the planet? Juggling tanks is a rare gift, you have to admit." The watch on Wally's wrist chimes in a discreet tone that would normally indicate the top of the hour. However, it's not the top of the hour. Wally casts a glance towards the watch and grimaces, "Uh oh." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Being able to do something like give free energy for the world's a little more important than being bulletproof or fast or strong." She smiles. "Don't get me wrong, it's nice to have the powers I guess." Kara Zor-El pauses. "Uh oh?" The Fastest Man Alive sighs a bit and pushes his chair back. He stands up from his chair, "It is nice to have powers." He agrees, "Got a message from the Watchtower. One of the Rogues is holding up a bank in Keystone. I gotta go. Thanks for lunch. Next time, I'll take you to a fantastic diner in my neck of the woods. The french toast can best be described with two words." he pauses, "Awe Some." Kara Zor-El smiles. "It's a deal then. I'm guessing you don't need any help right?" She asks, munching another bite of salad." Kara Zor-El smiles as you leave. "And that's 3 apologies down, 4 to go." She looks up. "Check please?"